


You're My Super Hero

by KeiranNight



Series: Avengers Alliance one shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, bucky is a sap, but a hot one, fluffy fluff fluff, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranNight/pseuds/KeiranNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A version of how Steve and Bucky first got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Super Hero

Steve groaned as he rounded the corner a block from his apartment. He knew he was not going to get the job he was interviewed for. He saw it in the guys face as soon as he walked into the mans office. It was out of pity that the man let him actually go through with the interview instead of just telling him he was not right for the job off the bat, like most people did. He was going to have to try harder, though. It was not fair to Bucky that he had to work two jobs because Steve couldn't even get one.

Steve was so lost in thought that he did not see the shadow that came up behind him. All of a sudden a  
hand covered his mouth and somebody man handled him into one of the dark alleyways of Brooklyn. He tried to scream, but a hand covered his mouth as he was shoved up against a building wall. Because it was to dark to see his two attackers faces Steve just tried to cover his face, not caring who it was. He knew Bucky would be angry if he saw any bruises because then he knew that Steve was in another fight. 

He knew something was wrong when he did not feel their fists on him. Instead it was urgent hands trying to tear open his coat. He started to panic and struggled against the hands holding him, but they were much stronger than him. Finally, as they got his coat off him, he felt the hand covering his mouth loosen. Taking his chance he bit down as hard as he could and heard one of them curse. He screamed and tried to run, but they were immediately back on him, one of them punching him hard in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, but they grabbed him before he hit the ground, and pinned him back against the wall. They went back to tearing at his shirt.

“Please, don't,” Steve begged, knowing he was not going to be able to fight off the two of them.

They ignored him and pulled off his shirt. He stood there limp, not wanting to anger them further. He closed his eyes as he felt fingers on his pants button and a tear rolled down his cheek. Before they could get them undone Steve heard a voice call his name and he released a short hysterical laugh. Another shadow appeared behind the men and tackled one of them to the ground. Steve let his body sink down the wall as he listened to the scuffle in front on him. He closed his eyes as they cried out in pain and then there was silence.

Steve flinched and cried out when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but calmed down as Bucky hushed him. He gently lifted the smaller man and cradled him against his chest

“You're so stupid sometimes, Steve,” Bucky whispered as he carried him to their apartment.

As soon as he got him inside he laid him on the bed and ran to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth. Steve grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself, making Bucky pause for a moment when he reentered the room. He sat down next to him and tugged at the blanket.

“Come on, Stevie. I can't clean you up if you hide under the blanket.”

Steve slowly lifted his head and let his friend gently dab at the small cuts on his face, but he stared down at the bed sheets, trying his hardest to not look up at Bucky's face. He was ashamed at himself. He was to weak to hold his own in a fight. To scrawny to get a descant job. To sickly to be helpful in anyway. To small for anyone to take seriously. He almost just got raped for heavens sake! He was worthless.

“Hey.” Bucky interrupted his thought process. “I know that look on your face. Stop thinking like that, you know how much I hate it.”

Steve finally look up into Bucky's blue-grey eyes. He always thought that Bucky could read minds because he always knew what he was thinking. “Sorry.”

Bucky sighed. “Don't be sorry, Steve. You can't help who you are and you don't have to try to be anything you're not just to please other people. You're perfect the way you are.”

Steve let a small smile show on his lips and whispered, “You think I'm perfect?”

He lowered the washcloth from Steve's forehead. “Of course I do. You're brave, smart, selfless. You may be smaller than most, but that's what makes it even more amazing. You don't let anyone get away with things just because they're big. You're like the Brooklyn super hero.”

“A super hero?” Steve chuckled.

“The best one to ever be born into this world.” Bucky smiled softly and reach a hand up to gently brush his knuckles against Steve's cheek.

The smile left Steve's lips and he let out a sigh as Bucky continued to touch him. He closed his eyes as his fingers moved down to brush against the skin of his neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He felt Bucky's hands move to his nape and pull him foreward until their foreheads touched.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered and opened his eyes. He could not place the look in Bucky's eyes very easily, but to him he looked determined. 

“I love you, Steve,” he whispered and pulled him forward until their lips touched.

Steve jerked away and stood. He stared wide eyed at where Bucky sat, his arms still extended from where he was holding Steve. 

“I'm sorry,” Steve told him quickly. “I thought- Well I- Why would you-”

Bucky stood and came over to him, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to try and soothe him. “Calm down and take a deep breath. You're gonna give yourself an attack if you don’t.”

“But why did you, uh,” Steve could not say it. He fears that if he says it then Bucky would change his mind. Then he would go out, find himself a pretty dame, and let her drag him back to her place.

“Why did I kiss you?” He asked.

Steve flinched. “Yeah.”

Bucky let out a small laugh. “I already told you why. I love you, Steve. When you love somebody you kiss them. If you don't love me and not want me to do it, then I wont, I swear. But, Steve, you're the best thing that has ever been in my life and I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you.”

As Bucky was talking Steve's smile slowly came back. He grabbed the front of his friends shirt and pulled. Their lips crashed together, making Bucky gasp in surprise, but he quickly recovered and kissed Steve back. He kept it light, only soft pecks, because he did not want to push him further before he was ready. He lowered his hands from Steve's arms to grip his sides, but pulled back when Steve gasped in pain.

“What's wrong?” Bucky asked, panicked.

“One of them punched me is all,” Steve tried to reassure him.

“Okay, let's get the shirt off.”

Bucky unbuttoned Steve's shirt and helped him get it off his shoulders. He coaxed him to lay down, so he can get a better angel to look at him. There was a large purple bruise forming on the left side on his stomach.

“Damn it,” Bucky cursed. “I should have beat them down harder.” He leaned down and placed a small kiss in the center of the bruise, as if it could sooth the pain. “Those jackasses.”

“I'm okay, Buck.” He reached up to run his fingers through Bucky's hair to reassuring him. “You saved me. You always save me.”

Bucky laughed softly and crawled up the bed to lay next to the Steve, pulling him against his chest. “Does this mean I'm your super hero?”

“You're always be my super hero, Buck. No matter what, I know you'll always be there for me, to save me.”

Bucky kissed the top of Steve's head. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> asktheavengersalliance.tumblr.com


End file.
